1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical semiconductor lighting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compared with incandescent light and fluorescent light, optical semiconductors, such as LEDs or LDs, consume low power, have a long lifespan, and have high durability and high brightness. Due to these advantages, optical semiconductors have recently attracted much attention as one of components for lighting.
Typically, a lighting apparatus using an optical semiconductor as a light source is configured such that a power supply (hereinafter, referred to as an SMPS) is mounted on a housing in which the optical semiconductor is disposed.
The SMPS is connected to the optical semiconductor and supplies power. Generally, a heat sink provided in the housing is interposed between the SMPS and the optical semiconductor, so that heat generated from the optical semiconductor cannot be directly transferred to the SMPS.
However, the lighting apparatus using the optical semiconductor as the light source may be used for factory light or security light. In order to use the lighting apparatus for the above-described purpose, it is necessary to smoothly supply power, and thus, the size of the SMPS also increases.
Therefore, the above-described SMPS protrudes from a light emitting module, which includes the optical semiconductor and is disposed in the housing, to a considerable height. Due to the protruding height of the SMPS, a space occupied by individual lighting apparatuses also increase proportionally. Hence, a large space is required for loading and transport.
Furthermore, the lighting apparatus using the optical semiconductor is generally configured such that a plurality of optical semiconductors are disposed in a light emitting module, the light emitting module is mounted on one side of the housing, and a heat sink is disposed on the other side of the housing so as to discharge and cool heat generated from the light emitting module.
Generally, the light emitting module may be manufactured by arranging the optical semiconductors on a printed circuit board in specific patterns. The shape of the printed circuit board may be determined according to the arranged patterns of the optical semiconductors and the shape of the housing.
However, satisfactory research and development has not been made to check an accurate position of the housing, to which a light emitting module is to be arranged and fixed, and many related products have not been launched. Therefore, an operator has checked an appropriate position of the housing, to which the light emitting module is to be arranged and fixed, with the naked eyes. As a result, it takes a considerable time to check the position of the housing and connect the light emitting module to the housing.